worldpefandomcom-20200214-history
Mozambique
' Structure' Mozambique was colonized by Portugal in 1505. The country achieved independence in 1975. It was then named the People's Republic of Mozambique. The country was plagued by a civil war from 1977 to 1992 (http://www.bbc.co.uk). Portuguese is the official language and the language of education. However it is not the first language of many Mozambicans, who speak many other languages, including Swahili. Literacy rates in 2009 were 55% (http://www.essentialafrica.com/MZ/education). The Ministry of Education has overall responsibility for education, with a Provincial Directorate of Education in each of Mozambique’s 11 provinces. The primary education system in Mozambique now has a very high enrollment rate. Although the enrollment rate is approximately 99%, these schools also have a high drop out rate (http://www.unicef.org/mozambique/education_6987.html). Portuguese who left en masse in 1975 have begun to look to Mozambique as economic problems have hit Portugal, including teachers (http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/world-africa). Education in Mozambique includes three major stages'': ''Pre-Primary Education, Primary Education ''and ''Secondary Education.' '''Pre-school, or early childhood education is in Ministry of Health based or private schools. However “only a small percentage of the target age group participates in formal pre-school education.” (http://www.sacmeq.org/education-mozambique.htm). 'Primary education' is mandatory and is free. There are two levels: ''Lower primary' '(EP1, 5 years of schooling or grades 1 to 5); and upper primary (EP2, two years, or Grades 6 and 7). Children start primary school at around 6 years of age. Due to limited facilities schools usually run in two shifts, sometimes even three. After compulsory primary education, students can enroll in general secondary education, lower primary teacher training colleges, basic technical and vocational schools or secondary education for adults. Secondary education  comprises two stages: junior secondary (three years, or Grades 8 to 10); and senior secondary, or pre-university, '''(two years, or Grades 11 and 12) (http://www.sacmeq.org/education-mozambique.htm). Students completing Grade 12 may go on to higher education. Places are scarce, and an entry exam is required. Underlying Concepts ''' New curriculum was introduced progressively through 1995. Subjects are organized into three broad learning areas: Communication and Social Sciences; Mathematics and Natural Sciences; and Practical and Technical Activities (which includes ''Physical Education''). Physical Education is a key part of the ''Child-Friendly School Initiative (CFI')'. 750 schools in 7 of the 11 Mozambique districts are part if this initiative that aims to keep students in schools and to “improve the quality of education through teacher training, improved school infrastructure and facilities, health interventions and community involvement.” (UNICEF/Mozambique, 2010). While PE and Sport are “combined” under the CFI, Physical Education is a distinct subject in Mozambique schools (UNESCO, 2011, p. 7). ' '''Key Aspects of Learning ' Primary school subjects progress through two levels: EP1 (Grades 1-5) and EP2 (Grades 6-7). Structure of subjects include'': ''“thematic units; specific objectives in terms of expected learning outcomes; contents; basic competences to be acquired; methodological suggestions; and workload periods per week for PE.”''' (UNESCO, 2011, p. 7). Activities include traditional style sports, including ''netball, cricket '''''and football.'' Assessment ' Students are assessed by their teachers and results reported to parents (UNESCO, 2011). Students sit a national exam in order to progress from EP1 to EP2. Students also sit national exams at the end of Grades 10 and 12. According to UNESCO, in EP1 Grades, “transition of students from one grade to the next is decided by the teachers’ council of their class, based on transition criteria established in the regulations.” (p. 13). Physical Education is not a core subject assessed at these levels. '''Implementation ' Physical Education is provided for in the Mozambique Constitution: ''Chapter V''' Article 93, under ''Physical Culture and Sport, ''that states: • 'Citizens shall have the right to physical education and to sport. • ''The State shall encourage, through educational and sporting institutions, the practice and the dissemination of physical education and sport. '''(http://www.right-to-education.org/country-node/379/country-constitutional) Physical Education is provided for 2 periods per week in Primary Grades 1 through 7. Class sizes are approximately 50 students (UNESCO, 2011). Teachers at the EP1 level are required to spend 24 hours per week, including preparation and assessment. This often doubles however, if teachers teach two “shifts” (UNESCO, 2011). At EP2 level, the workload is 38 hours per week (24 hours teaching, 14 hours preparation, assessment and support). For secondary levels, the teacher workload is set at 24 hours, and school directors may also teach (UNESCO, 2011). Schools tend to have little in the way of Physical Education facilities and equipment. However, UNICEF, the British Council and UK Sport have recently helped provide resources. Mozambican children appear to be active (Nhantumbo et al, 2008; Prista et al, 1998). This appears also to be true of adults, for whom the high level of activity appears to be work and transportation related. (Padrão et al, 2012). Activity levels for both youth and adults appear to be related to socio-economic status. Higher activity levels are associated with those with high socio-economic status. '''Professional Preparation & Development ' A new model for primary school teacher preparation was introduced in 2007. This involves a two-year program for graduates of grade 10 secondary school, at teacher training institutes (Institutos de Formação de Professores or IFPs.) For graduates of Grade 12 secondary education, lower secondary education teachers have a one-year preparation program (UNESCO, 2011). The Ministry of Education has stated that “in coordination with the Pedagogical University, courses leading to a bachelor’s degree or a ''licenciatura ''in primary education will be designed and put into operation, both for the trainers of teachers at this level and for primary school teachers in general.” (UNESCO, 2011, p. 19). Other plans have included a form of co-teaching for large classes and developing pedagogical skills for teaching multi-grade classes (UNESCO, 2011).